


Same Time Next Week

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: runthecon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Memories, Nostalgia, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June sits by Byron's graveside and has a lovely visit.</p><p>I was tagged with the prompt "no risk, no fun" at the run the con com on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time Next Week

June carefully walked from the car to where Byron was laid to rest. She could normally make the short walk with her eyes closed. June always made it a point to visit him once a week. She liked to think he could hear her and looked forward to her visits as well. She normally wore comfortable clothes and a pair of sensible shoes. She had one close call of a tumble in the dewy grass and decided that she would forgo the fashion statement. She knew Byron would love to see her no matter what she was wearing.

"Byron, what do you think?" She asked and twirled so he would be able to see her dress flair out as she spun. "Tell the truth it is as awful as the one I had back when we were dating." She giggled as she pulled the beach towel from her shoulder bag. She always thought it they were good enough to park your bottom on in the sand then why not take one to the cemetery. People gave her odd looks but she was sure it wouldn't be the last time someone looked at her funny.

"I'm sorry I missed our visit last week. I know you'll understand, you always did when you went on one of your _work related mini vacation_ from the past.  
"These visits remind me of those times. Except it was nicer to visit you in jail. While you were in jail I could see you. I miss you something fierce. Do you know what the worst part is? There is no counting down the days until you return home. There are other things I could complain about. Things today aren't like they were when we were younger. I think that's what was wrong with me last week. I was being silly old woman waxing nostalgic for the past."

She fished his old flask out of her bag. Today was a flask day. Some days were a nice bottle of juice days. On those days she was in and out with nothing really to tell him. It was funny she thought the days where she was just in and out would be the harder ones. That would be admitting that her life had come to a standstill. Sadly it'd been getting to that point. She had made more mad dash visits then sit by his side visits. That was no longer the case. Her social calendar was quickly filling once more.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in a knock off of the _ugliest_ dress that was ever made. It started last week when I decided to stay in bed and look through our old photo albums and letters. Neal and Mozzie both listened to me tell them about each photo. I think those boys were born in the wrong decade. They should've been on your crew. The cons those two would've run would've been legendary."

She took a nip and looked about to see if there was anyone else about.

"I found the picture of us in the dreaded _pinks_. That was an interesting night. I told you to never trust Frankie when said he had a sure thing. You were convinced your sure things was going to beat his. You couldn't just bet money could you? You had to bet him that you would wear that ugly hot pink suit with the electric green shirt and shoes we saw in the shop window that evening.

I told the boys about how you and Frankie loved to try to top each other with a bad side bet. You always thought the fun far out weighed the risks. You both stuck to the one rule that no one could be hurt. Embarrassed yes but not hurt.

Do you remember that silly little bitch he was dating back then? What was her name,Maggie, Margie, or Macy? She couldn't believe I had a dress made special to match that suit. You and I had a very romantic dinner and danced until dawn. She made so many snide comments the next day about it. She swore that she wouldn't be caught dead in that dress. Hot pink and electric green weren't my choice either. I will never forget the look on her face when you said that a real woman will stand by her man even in ugly clothes. Little girls will go home and complain to their momma's. It was worth the dress when she stomped off mad and refused to step foot in our house for a month." She smiled at the memory. That was the very moment she knew she was going to marry him.

"Anyways, both Mozzie and Neal were worried so they took your suit out and had another made to match. They said they couldn't get mine out without raising suspicion. I am not sure I believe them. They showed up with matching suits and this dress in hand. We went and had dinner at nice little Italian place. It wasn't the same one you and I went to. That one closed twenty years ago. They found a dance hall that still played the older songs and we made a night of it."

"I know you were worried about Neal to moving into the guest room. He was stranger and you wouldn't be there if I needed help. I have to say I'm glad I did ask him. I haven't had this much fun since you left me."

"Darling, I really must be going. The three of us are going to grab a burger at the awful little dinner around the corner. We found out last night that Midge works there. That was her name! The boys decided we look to fine in these outfits to not go see her."

She packed up her things and kissed his head stone with a promise of a visit next week to fill him in about their lunch date.

She missed him terribly but she thought with Neal and Mozzie around she might start to live again 


End file.
